¡Maestro, deja a los niños solos!
by shiny-chan
Summary: Traducción. Sasuke necesitaba que le enseñaran su lugar, y Kakashi no tenía reparos en hacerlo. Por supuesto, nalguear al Uchiha los lleva a algo mucho más divertido. AU.


**AUTORA: Amaya~Ikari (The Akatsuki Wolf)**

**FECHA DE REDACCION: 04/11/11**

**TÍTULO: ¡Maestro, deja a los niños solos!**

**ANIME: Naruto**

**PAREJA: Yaoi. KakashiXSasuke**

**ESTADO: Oneshot: Completo**

**HISTORIAS RELACIONADAS: Ninguna**

**ADVERTENCIAS:****Sexo gráfico entre dos hombres, azotes, sexo con un menor de edad.**

_~Toda la vida es un experimento. Mientras más experimentes mejor será~_

Sasuke Uchiha, diecisiete años de edad, toma todo a la ligera, odia la escuela.

Con una pasión.

Solo va a ese miserable infierno para escapar de la presión bajo la que está en su casa, siempre tiene que tener calificaciones perfectas, amigos perfectos, ser el hombre perfecto. En la escuela, él es un adolescente normal con una vida normal. Su hermano lo tiene peor, siendo el mayor y el primero en heredar las grandes compañías de la propiedad de su familia. En Japón, los Uchiha están entre las personas más importantes, siendo unos de los más trabajadores, siendo unos de los más respetados.

Sasuke no podía ser así.

Sí, él tenía las mejores notas en KAE (1). Sí, él tenía un futuro brillante. Sí, él tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría pedir.

Tiraría todo por la borda.

En casa, él era silencioso, un hombre sin emociones, trabajaba duro y le hacía frente a una vida de adulto. Cuando él estaba con sus amigos era diferente, sería considerado como una desgracia simplemente por divertirse. Probablemente porque él incluso se estaba asociando con quienes su padre considera de la "baja vida". Él era divertido, aventurero, era el chico que tenía que ser. Lejos de casa él e Itachi podían ser las personas que quisieran, su familia casi nunca iba a Konoha, donde vivían. Ellos se encontraban ocupados trabajando y viajando a través de Japón y algunos otros países. Hasta que fueron atrapados con la carga, los hermanos Uchiha trataron de vivir lo mejor que podían.

Por supuesto, eso era cuando Sasuke no estaba en la escuela. Tenía su mirada clavada en el hombre de cabello plateado que se encontraba frente a la clase. Kakashi Hatake, veintitrés años de edad, era su maestro.

Y aparentemente su enemigo mortal.

Su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, se encontraba jugando con su pelo, sin esperar su atención; eso solo era un habito que el rubio había desarrollado, probablemente cuando se vieron por primera vez, a la edad de cuatro años, y Naruto había disfrutado jugando con el cabello del Uchiha. Sea creíble o no, sus padres fueron los mejores amigos a esta edad.

"Remolinos"

Era una compañía de música muy exitosa, y Uchiha CORP. trabajaba con Remolinos en los negocios. Naruto volvió su atención a su novia, Hinata Hyuuga, sentada a su otro lado.

Sasuke sonrió a causa de que el rubio hiso sonrojar a la chica a propósito. Naruto actuaba inocentemente, pero estaba lejos, muy lejos de serlo.

Sasuke, sin embargo, era inocente, en ciertas cosas. El no conocía mucho acerca del mundo del sexo, sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados alejando el momento de tener "la charla", y actualmente él tampoco le daba mucha atención.

La mente de Sasuke comenzó a divagar por temas al azar, de la vida del hogar a la vida escolar, cualquier cosa que cruzara por su mente. No había notado que la clase había comenzado hasta que algo se estrelló frente a él.

Salto con un jadeo de sorpresa, mirando el libro que obviamente había sido lanzado contra él, agradecido de que haya caído en su escritorio.

"Uchiha, si la clase no es lo suficientemente interesante para usted tal vez podría ilustrarnos con lo que está cautivando su muy pequeña mente"

Dijo kakashi calmadamente, sus ojos de diferentes colores miraban a Sasuke desde el frente de la clase. Sasuke le sonrió.

"Hatake-sensei, solo estaba pensando en lo que es importante en la vida, no en la basura que tenemos que aprender aquí"

Naruto le golpeo bajo la mesa, Sasuke volteo hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Naruto, sus ojos claramente le decían que parara, todo el mundo sabía que no debían joder a Kakashi. A Sasuke nunca le llego la nota.

"¿De verdad? Pues bien, ¿Por qué no estudiamos algo que los adolescentes parecen disfrutar?"

El tono de su voz anunciaba problemas, la clase miro a Sasuke, las chicas prácticamente babeando por como él se mantenía sentado calmadamente, su título de "chico malo" no dejaba de crecer. Kakashi extendió su mano, tomando uno de los carteles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio. Lo desenrollo causando la risa de la clase… se trataba de un diagrama científico ampliado de la anatomía femenina y masculina.

"¿Encuentra esto interesante, Uchiha? ¿O al menos sabe lo que es?"

Kakashi preguntó burlonamente al adolescente. Sasuke casi se sonrojo por la atención hacia un tema no deseado.

"Vaya Hatake-sensei, no sabía que era un pedófilo de closet"

Sasuke sonrió, ganándose las risas de la clase. Kakashi se paró derecho, con sus ojos clavados en el estudiante.

"¿Sasuke por qué no vienes e impartes la clase acerca de sexo, hm? Ya es tiempo de que vean educación sexual en la escuela de todos modos"

Sasuke le miró, y levanto el libro que había sido lanzado hacia él momentos antes.

"Jodete Hatake, no estoy de humor para tus juegos"

Le lanzo el libro, sus cejas subieron sus ojos se abrieron al ver como el profesor atrapaba el pesado objeto fácilmente. Kakashi afilo sus ojos.

"Uchiha, se quedara después de clases"

El resto de los estudiantes se quedaron sin aliento y mirando al adolescente con la boca abierta. Naruto soltó una risita, todo el mundo sabía el castigo de "quedarse después de clase" aquí en KAE.

Te ganabas la paleta, la disciplina física era ampliamente aplicada en Japón.

Sasuke cruzo sus brazos y se hecho hacia atrás. Con pocos ánimos apuñaleo la pierna del rubio con el lápiz. Naruto lo miro mientras se sobaba su pierna con fuerza antes de volver su atención a la clase. Kakashi volvió a impartir la clase, sin comentar nada de las pocas participaciones de Sasuke. Cuando el resto de la gente se levantó a las cuatro en punto para salir del salón, Sasuke se mantuvo sentado es su silla con sus piernas sobre la mesa. Naruto le alboroto su cabello negro.

"¡Buena suerte teme!"

Se hecho a reír antes de salir corriendo para evadir el puñetazo de Sasuke. Sasuke miraba a kakashi, mientras que el mayor ordenaba todo tras el escritorio dejándolo listo para la clase de mañana. Sasuke se mantenía sentado en silencio, tratando de desaparecer a su maestro con el fuego de sus ojos. Kakashi finalmente se volteó a ver a su iracundo alumno.

"Bien Sasuke ¿Vienes para acá o tengo que ir por ti?"

Honestamente Sasuke pensó en saltar por la ventana del tercer piso. Ese castigo era denigrante y sin sentido.

"¿Por qué? ¿Para que pueda obtener una emoción enfermiza de esto?"

Le siseo al hombre de cabello plateado. Kakashi suspiro y fue hasta donde él estaba sentado. El cuervo miro al hombre alto, quien, inclusive cuando Sasuke estaba de pie, era más alto que el probablemente por quince centímetros. El profesor se inclinó y tiro de la muñeca del más joven que se fuese caído si no fuese estado sostenido por el maestro, lo arrastro hasta el amplio escritorio mientras Sasuke trataba de ganar algo de tiempo. Kakashi le soltó, y Sasuke se froto la muñeca con enojo por el fuerte agarre del mayor.

"Te voy a poner sobre la mesa, así que Uchiha, puedes hacer esto fácil o difícil, de cualquier manera está pasando"

Kakashi tamborileo sus dedos contra sus brazos cruzados, mirando calmadamente como el Uchiha le observaba. Sasuke suspiró enfadado. Sabía que era algo de lo que no podía salir, si desafiaba al maestro, sería expulsado. Si luchaba contra el profesor, perdería… camino hasta un poco más adelante que el hombre y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, con la mitad superior presionada contra la amplia superficie, ni siquiera logro cubrir el largo del escritorio al topar su área pélvica con el borde. Suspiro, temblaba mientras sentía su pecho y estomago apretados contra la fría caoba.

Kakashi tomo el brazo derecho del chico, extendiéndolo a lo ancho del escritorio. Sasuke sintió algo abrochándose alrededor de su muñeca, giro su cabeza para ver su brazo. Eran unas esposas de cuerda larga, con su interior forrado en terciopelo para que no le hiciese daño.

"¿Q-Qué coño estás haciendo?"

Le siseo Sasuke, tirando de su brazo casi hasta dislocarlo. Calmadamente Kakashi le esposo la otra muñeca mientras Sasuke peleaba por recuperar su brazo perdido. Luego contemplo divertido como el cuervo luchaba para liberarse.

"Nueva política, es para que los niños puedan quedarse quietos. Usualmente es para los niños pequeños, pero a ti te funciona muy bien Sasuke"

Gruñó al sentirse tan extremadamente vulnerable, con sus brazos estirados y completamente inutilizados, con su parte superior siendo resistida por el escritorio, golpeó su frente contra la madera.

Se le fue el aliento cuando sintió que abrieron un poco sus piernas, agradecido de que su torso estuviese apoyado en la madera porque si no se fuese caído al piso. Sasuke maldijo todo lo maldecible. Sus murmullo se ganaron las risas del otro hombre, quien abría la gaveta del escritorio y sacaba la paleta, plana y grande, que usaba para impartir disciplina.

Estrello la paleta contra el escritorio, justo a un lado de la cabeza de Sasuke. El Uchiha saltó abriendo mucho sus ojos. Kakashi se apoyó con una mano en la mesa y en la otra la paleta en alto.

"¿Sasuke, cuántos golpes piensas que tienes que recibir? Creo que he sido muy tolerante contigo… parare cuando digas que lo lamentas. Conociéndote, tomara su tiempo"

Sasuke rodo sus ojos. Iba a abrir la boca para replicar cuando Kakashi le asesto el primer golpe, duro. Sasuke dejo salir un jadeo de su boca abierta antes de morderse el labio fuertemente. Kakashi levanto su brazo otra vez, golpeando la paleta en el culo de Sasuke con mucha más fuerza. El adolescente se estremeció y apretó más los puños. Kakashi fue a por la tercera vez, la cuarta, la quinta… El ritmo se prolongó durante unos minutos. Sasuke se clavó las uñas en las palmas de las manos, sus labios ardían como el fuego de lo fuerte que los mordía. Estaba empeñado en no dejar escapar ningún sonido de su garganta no satisfacería al cabrón haciendo eso para él.

Sasuke se estremeció al sentir como Kakashi le desabrochaba el cinturón, bajándole los pantalones a los tobillos, humillando al adolescente aún más si cabía. No dijo nada, igual sabía que si abría la boca las palabras no le saldrían. Trato de retener sus quejidos, pero sin sus pantalones el impacto fue mucho peor.

En el duodécimo golpe Kakashi consiguió quebrantar su coraza. Sasuke soltó un grito de dolor. Tenía el rostro hacia el escritorio, con la frente apoyada en él. Por el quinceavo azote a su trasero apretaba los ojos con fuerza, el ardor de las lágrimas le amenazaba burlonamente. Kakashi le golpeó más duro, un gemido escapó de él, las lágrimas escaparon lentamente por su rostro mientras trataba en vano de no llorar. El golpe numero veinte dado a su quemado trasero le arranco un sollozo. Y poco a poco dejo correr sus lágrimas. Lloró en silencio, mordiéndose el labio para reprimir cualquier gemido o queja que se le pudieran escapar en cualquier minuto. Logró llegar hasta el golpe número treinta y seis antes de romperse ante kakashi.

"¡PARE! Hatake-sensei, l-lo siento, y-yo de verdad lo s-siento. ¡Solo poh-po-por favor (Sollozo) pare!"

El adolescente le suplico llorando. Kakashi le golpeó una vez más, aunque más suave.

"¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Sasuke?"

Le pregunto lentamente. Sasuke sollozó una vez antes de responderle.

"P-por f-faltarle el re-respeto a usted y-y a la cl-clase!"

Kakashi finalmente se detuvo, dejando caer la paleta en el suelo, mientras que Sasuke sollozaba aun sobre el escritorio. Le puso los pantalones de nuevo alrededor de la cintura al niño. Sasuke seguía llorando en silencio, mientras que Kakashi le soltaba las esposas que lo vinculaban al escritorio. Atrapo al pequeño adolescente que casi se caía, trayéndolo consigo para sentarse en la silla. Sasuke se encontraba en una posición como a horcajadas sobre Kakashi, por lo que no ponía nada de su peso sobre el culo.

Kakashi le acaricio el pelo con dulzura. Sasuke trataba de alejarse de él, y la frustración de no poder solo lo molestaba más. El adolescente se rindió ante el hombre mayor, pasando sus brazos por sobre su cuello y relajándose sobre él. Lloró en su hombro, tembló en su abrazo. Después de un momento Sasuke se había calmado, aunque su respiración se mantenía algo alterada y su cuerpo temblaba todavía. Kakashi le frotó la espalda.

"¿Estás bien ahora?"

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza en su pecho, aún apoyándose en él. Kakashi suspiró, aun frotando tranquilamente la espalda del más joven, ambos estaban actuando como si fuera algo que hacían todos los días. A pesar de que moriría antes de admitirlo, Sasuke se sentía a salvo y seguro, tal vez amaba cuando Kakashi lo abrazba...

"La mayoría de los chicos de tu edad les hubiera gustado hablar sobre sexo y de las cosas crudas de la vida. ¿Por qué tú no? ¿Eres tímido, Sasuke?"

El maestro estaba simplemente bromeando con Sasuke, teniendo éxito ya que el adolescente se ruborizó. ¡Eso no era algo sobre lo que quisiera hablar! Tenía diecisiete-jodidos-años. Él debería saber acerca de... cualquier cosa. Volteó la cabeza, jadeando con fuerza cuando sintió una mano en el borde de sus pantalones abiertos. Se sonrojó más, retorciéndose en un fallido intento de escapar de Kakashi. Dicho hombre se echó a reír.

"¿No lo sabes, verdad? Nadie se tomó el tiempo para realmente hablar contigo."

Sasuke se mordió el labio, sin poder hacer otra cosa pero mientras él se retorcía en un intento de escapar sintió el rose de la mano de Kakashi, por lo que se dio por vencido y simplemente se sentó dócilmente en el regazo del otro mientras Kakashi frotaba su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo, provocando pequeños sonidos de el más joven.

"Yo puedo enseñarte..."

Susurró sutilmente el hombre de pelo plateado, presionando sus labios contra el cuello de Sasuke, mordisqueándolo suavemente mientras el cuervo se estremecía. Lo levantó y lo sentó en la mesa boca arriba, quitándole la camisa rápidamente. Sasuke respiró hondo y levantó las manos para empujar Kakashi lejos de él, pero el hombre de más edad era más rápido. Tomó las muñecas de Sasuke, todo lo que Sasuke escuchó fue

"Click."

"Click."

Parpadeó en estado de shock por sus brazos esposados, mirando furiosamente al presumido maestro. Kakashi rió suavemente, inclinándose y besando lentamente por todo el cuerpo del joven que se retorcía, llegando a las caderas, tiró de los pantalones y de la ropa interior hacia abajo. Sasuke tembló, tratando de cerrar sus piernas pero Kakashi se las mantuvo abiertas. Sasuke tiró de sus ataduras bruscamente, no gustándole ni un poco lo vulnerable y avergonzado que se sentía, su rostro era de un rojo brillante y sus ojos ónix estaban muy abiertos.

Kakashi se puso de pie y se inclinó suavemente, besó a Sasuke gentilmente, presionando con su lengua más allá de los labios abiertos Sasuke mientras que el otro se quedó sin aliento. Los ojos de Sasuke se cerraron al momento que Kakashi masajeó sus lenguas juntas. Gimió caprichosamente cuando sintió que esas manos se deslizan a través de su cuerpo hasta su descuidado pene, Kakashi deslizó su mano arriba y abajo por toda su longitud, apretando ligeramente cada cierto tiempo, pasando su pulgar sobre la punta. Sasuke rompió el beso, jadeando febrilmente mientras se acercaba a su clímax.

Sentía una presión en el estómago que era casi incómoda ya que era algo tan nuevo para él, y el calor se apoderaba de él mientras prácticamente gritaba cuando él orgasmo llego, el fuego propagándose a través de su cuerpo explotando como una erupción volcánica. Cintas de color blanco revestían la mesa bajo ellos, Kakashi lo miraba entretenidamente mientras se quedaba sin energías, con su mitad superior apoyada en la mesa y sus piernas colgando.

"Vírgenes…"

Murmuro el maestro en voz baja. El hombre de pelo plateado se acercó tranquilamente a uno de los escritorios, los ojos de Sasuke le siguieron perezosamente. Kakashi metió la mano dentro de la mesa de Ino, sacando un pequeño tubo de crema, sonriendole antes de volverse hacia el adolescente ahora nervioso. Se colocó una cantidad generosa en la manos mientras se paseaba hasta el escritorio donde Sasuke yacía temblando, untando la sustancia pegajosa alrededor de sus dedos y lanzando el pote lejos.

Sasuke trató de cerrar las piernas, gruñendo molesto por como Kakashi fácilmente las separo otra vez. Se inclinó, presionando su pecho contra el de Sasuke mientras moldeaba sus labios contra los del estudiante que trababa de luchar contra él. Sasuke empujó lejos al mayor, tratando de romper las esposas, pero en el instante siguiente, se arqueó pegándose al cuerpo más grande, un gemido se escapó de sus labios hinchados, el relajado cuerpo se tensó al momento en que un dedo fue empujado en su virginal entrada. Kakashi le silencio humildemente, presionando su dedo dentro y fuera profundamente pero Sasuke mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados ante la sensación incómoda.

Como Kakashi sintió al muchacho relajar sus músculos, lo besó suavemente a lo largo de su cuello mientras empujaba un segundo dedo. Sasuke gimió dolorosamente, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza y tratando de alejar esos dedos de él aunque no sirvió de nada, el mayor no le permitiría llegar muy lejos. El chico de cabello azabache gimoteó lastimosamente al sentir como el maestro comenzó a abrir los dedos como una tijera para estirar los músculos sensibles. Su cuerpo se retorció mientras trataba de escapar del dolor ardiente, que se redujo a una leve molestia cuando su cuerpo se acostumbró a los dígitos intrusos.

Kakashi añadió un tercer y último dedo cuando el adolescente se relajó, y Sasuke apenas se estremeció, sus párpados revolotearon ligeramente mientras un silencioso gemido escapó de él. El seme sonrió, apareció un cierto brillo en sus ojos mientras retiraba sus dedos del joven y bajaba la cremallera de los pantalones propios. Se frotó un poco de lubricante pegajoso sobre su impresionante erección, y se limpió las manos en la camisa mientras se la quitaba, lo que permitió al adolescente recorrerle con sus ojos ansiosamente. Consiguió un buen agarre en sus pálidas caderas, presionando su polla contra la entrada de su uke, que estaba tratando de controlar su miedo.

Sasuke gritó de dolor al momento que Kakashi obligó a sus completos veinte centimetros a entrar en él en un empuje contundente. Kakashi frotó con dulzura el estómago del cuervo tembloroso y le besó el cuello suavemente. El joven trató de tenerse así mismo bajo control mientras su cuerpo se estremecía de dolor y los quejidos salían de su boca.

¡Él va a romperme!

Pensó el joven Uchiha, un pensamiento que parecía ridículo, pero el dolor era tan intenso que sentía que se estaba muriendo. Kakashi retrocedió casi todo el camino y se estrelló en él de nuevo, besando al adolescente para ahogar sus gritos de dolor. Sasuke jadeó duramente mientras sentía el ardor, el dolor punzante murió lentamente hasta volverse una leve molestia luego de ser embestido en varias ocasiones por el fuerte hombre. Se percató de los rastros de lágrimas secándose en su rostro, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que había estado llorando. Kakashi lo miró, casi saliendo por completo de él sosteniéndole de sus caderas como si estuviera apuntando.

"DIOS, JODER~"

El adolescente gritó, gimiendo como una puta de dos centavos. Kakashi sonrió sádicamente, y comenzó a golpear duramente la próstata del más joven haciendo a Sasuke gritar de placer. Este meció sus caderas para acoplarse a los empujes de Kakashi, mientras él agarró su erección y comenzó a bombear al tiempo de las mismas embestidas erráticas.

Sasuke sintió una presión casi dolorosa, la intensidad era el doble que la de antes. Su voz se cortó y su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse, volviéndose más y más fuerte a la vez que una sensación de hormigueo le envolvía. Gritó el nombre de Kakashi mientras se corrió violentamente sobre él y su seme. Kakashi sonrió al adolescente bajo él quien jadeaba desesperadamente mientras su cuerpo subía y bajaba con la fuerza de su clímax.

Kakashi embistió a Sasuke una vez más, viniendose en su interior, obteniendo un grito de Sasuke mientras la sacaba lentamente. Se limpió con su camisa usada, volvió a abrocharse los pantalones y subió el cierre de la chaqueta mientras descartaba cuidadosamente la evidencia del encuentro sexual. Sasuke descansaba sobre el escritorio en un estado somnoliento, con sus ojos negros vidriosos y jadeando con fuerza.

Kakashi tarareaba suavemente mientras le desabrochaba las pálidas muñecas de las esposas, observando con ligera diversión como el alguna vez engreído adolescente cayó al suelo, respirando con dificultad. Se rió entre dientes mientras lo levanto, ayudándole a reacomodar su ropa. Echó un vistazo fuera y se preocupó un poco de ver la luz disminuyendo rápidamente.

"Sasuke será mejor que te vallas, tus padres se van a enfadar. ¿Necesitas que te lleve?"

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, a pesar de que estaba prácticamente dormido. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás así que Kakashi lo levantó al estilo de novia y lo llevó a un pequeño coche fuera, sonriendo al oír como el Uchiha gimió cuando su culo se puso en contacto con el cuero.

"Vas a estar aún más adolorido mañana, chico."

Sasuke gruñó a medias mientras se acurrucó en el asiento.

Y los padres de Sasuke sólo pensaban que se había quedado para una sesión de tutoría.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke iba haciendo muecas mientras cojeaba camino a su clase, estaba definitivamente sintiendo las consecuencias de sus acciones. Saltó mientras Naruto rebotaba a su lado como una pelota de playa naranja.

"¡Hey teme! ¿Luces como que si fueses tenido una paleteada muy dura, no? ¡Ha-ha!"

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

"¡Estás cojeando tanto que casi no puedes caminar!"

El rubio echó a reír. Sasuke se sonrojó furiosamente al entrar en la clase. Kakashi rió en voz alta, desde la parte delantera des salón al oír el final de la conversación de los dos niños, ganándose una mirada ruborizada del Uchiha y la sorprendida mirada de los otros estudiantes.

**Notas de la autora**

**Konoha Advanced Education. ¡Se me ocurrió totalmente fuera de la punta de mi cabeza!****Probablemente lo usare en el futuro.**

**No hagan caso del final, me hizo reír, pero es poco creíble. Esta historia estaba tirada por ahí así que la termine esta noche, y estoy loca porque he estado postergándola totalmente -.- Bueno. Soy adicta a SasUKE ahora. Así que estén preparados :D Y, la edad de Kakashi tal vez parecerá joven para ustedes, pero es la edad del maestro más joven que he tenido hasta ahora. En cuanto a la educación sexual, no estoy segura acerca las demás personas, pero nosotros teníamos un cierto tiempo en el año en que comenzábamos la educación sexual.**

**Notas de la traductora**

***Delirando* Vamos, quien no puede amar esta pareja, es tan sexy y prohibida!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y también no haber cometido muchos errores…**

**El fic original esta en inglés, Gracias a The Akatsuki Wolf por permitirme traducir su fic!**


End file.
